MLG Theory explained!
Okay. MLG has a lot of wonky shit. So I'm Hyper Anon is going to analyze it. Alright let's start off. In MLG you get to here a lot of cursing kids saying GET REKT M8 and there's no school! Alright MLG was actually made by a kid who was Socially awkward. Considering that he curses out everyone and spams. There is also more evidence that proves that the founder of MLG is a kid. First off Moutain Dew and Doritos. Those are like the shit you get from the candy store. Not healthy foods. But it's delicous and something a kid would eat. Why Doritos and Moutain Dew? It could be just any snack. That's because those are the kids favorite foods. Next up Sanic and Doge. First of all they are misspelled words of Sonic and Dog. And like I previously said the Founder of MLG is a kid. And Kids usually get creative. Creativety leads to different versions. So here's the summary. The Founder of MLG decided to be creative and make up different versions of Sonic. For example here is evidence. There is a game called Sanic 06. It's let's say the craziest game you've ever played. It's about some dude in a terrain similar to green hill zone with a bunch of different forms of Sanic. Some people say that it's a petting zoo with different versions of Sanic. Actually here's the thing. In order to be creative one does not simply just think of one idea. So all the "forms" of Sanic represent different ideas that the kid made. Each of the forms have a different behavior. Some have different behaviors. Due to the kid constantly thinking of ideas he gave a lot of forms different behaviors. Each of the forms are very different. Some forms can move on their own, some forms have to be shoved to move, Some of them are just stiff like a rock and unmovable. Okay time to explain Ones that Move on their own:The ones that kinda got computer programed which explains why they can move on their own due to programing. Ones that have to be shoved to move:The ones that where drawn into a comic. Since you usually start off your series as a comic since they have to be pushed(drawn) to move. Ones that can't move or be moved:Easy just drawn but never got into a comic. As of Doge. Well kids usually get dogs when they are little. So I guess the Kid didn't know how to spell Dog. Here's the thing. Doge is a Japanese Shiba. So here's what I'm trying to say. That the kid is a weeaboo(Don't take this the wrong way Anime fans I kinda like some of the cartoons myself), Not just a normal Japanese Culture fan, Like one that's obssessed. Usually the obsessed ones are socially awkward. Next up The Illuminauti You need money to buy Doritos and Moutain Dew. And on the one dollar bill is the illuminauti. Usually Doritos and Moutain Dew cost 1 dollar. So Easy. Next Up COD Usually Call Of Duty has a lot of kids playing so the Founder of MLG can play COD. Usually COD players stay up all night playing. Some COD players suffer from being Socially Awkward. Sucks. So The MLG founder is a COD player. The 360 noscope is suppossed to represent well being skilled enough to cheat. You gotta be pretty selfish to cheat in a game. Next up, 420. Easy as Doritos. 4/20 is Canabis Culture. Canabis is the plant for Weed. So the reason why the Kid is obsessed with weed is well a lot of people smoke in the 21th century and he is immature enough to think smoking makes you look cool since he is trying to become cool and accepted by people. Next up Airhorn. A Airhorn is heard at the end of a sports game. Since The Founder is Socially Awkward he would usually stay inside his entire life. So the Airhorn represents the end of his outdoor activity. Next up Shrek I guess the Kid liked Shrek. Shrek is love Shrek is life represents The Kid's love for Shrek as a Subsitute for actual Women. So since the Kid can't get a girlfriend he decided to use Shrek. Next up Multi Colors The MLG background is multi colored. The Background somewat resembles the Sky. I know what you are thinking, Why the Sky if he doesn't go outside? Well simple. He decided to make his own sky to replace the actual sky. Timeline Alright let me keep the timeline straight. So just to start things off. The Kid is a furry. Like the extremely sick bad kind. The obsessed kind. The Obsessed furries are Socially Awkward and spend their days looking at Furry human animals. Throughout the Furry Fandom is MLP. The Furries are linked to the obsessive crazy MLP fans(Don't take this the wrong way Bronies, I am kinda a Brony myself and I do Support Bronies.)MLG and MLP have the same letters except for G and P. G is the 7th letter of the Alphabet. P is the 16th. 16-7=9. At age 9 kids usually play COD. We can assume the Kid was born in 2002 since that was the time of Early MLG when it wasn't random shit. 2002+9=2011. 2011 was the time that COD had their own Youtube channel. And MLG is linked to youtube. And Sanic 06's name is based off of Sonic 06. Sonic 06 is short for Sonic 2006. But I'm not done. Sanic 06 doesn't have much to do with Sonic 06. So out of all the Sonic Games, Why Sonic 06. Sonic 06 was apparently made in 2006. 2006 was the date of Which COD 3 was made. So yeah. Here's the timeline. At age 4 you sorta get to find out if a kid is Socially Awkward since it's the age where it starts to be worn on the kid's sleeve. So yeah. Not to mention that 4+2002=2006. And that was the time that COD 3 was made. Since COD players are socially awkward that represents his Socially Awkwardness. MLG became Popular in like 2012-2013 so maybe that's the time where he showed his imagination to other COD players grew out of Social Awkwardness and Retired 2002=The Kid was born. 2006=Diagnossed with being Socially Awkward. 2008=Gets a Dog. Early-Late 2009=Starts to think of designs of Sanic. 2010=Creats Sanic for realz. 2011=Plays COD. 2012-2013=Eventually passed the Job of MLG to other players by showing them and retired. 2014=Looks back at his previous Creations of Sanic leading to the events of Sanic 06. Present=Just a Normal Kid. So here is my theory.